<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Comfort in Unexpected Places by JATPDramione</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007751">Finding Comfort in Unexpected Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JATPDramione/pseuds/JATPDramione'>JATPDramione</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Julie and Reggie mess around, Loss of Virginity, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alex is observant af, julie writes a song, luke is supportive af, reggie has ptsd, the boys find out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JATPDramione/pseuds/JATPDramione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie has a nightmare and goes to Julie for comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Reggie, Julie Molina/Reggie Peters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kelly's Picks, julie and the phantoms 👻</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hold Me in Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first smut fic so please go easy on me, and to be fair I wasn't expecting this to be smut, but it just kinda happened...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie wakes up from a nightmare, trembling and covered in his own sweat. His hands grip the leather of the couch in tight fists, looking around the studio for the boys. He lets out a broken sob when he saw that both Alex and Luke were not there.</p><p>Standing up on shaky legs, he silently hopes that Julie will be home, poofing himself in front of her door.</p><p> </p><p>“Julie?” He calls out, knocking on the door. He waits for a moment, anxiously chewing his nails before the door opens, Julie’s face poking out to see whose there.</p><p> </p><p>“Reggie, what’s up?” She asks with a yawn, taking in Reggie’s rumpled, and clearly distressed appearance. She opens the door further, leading him inside to her bed. The second Julie’s arms wrap around him, at the fear and sadness come pouring out of him, violent sobs rake through his body, his hands gripping, probably to tightly, at her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, look at me.” She speaks softly, cupping Reggie’s wet face in her hands, tilting his head to look down at her. “What’s this? What’s wrong?” She asks, wiping his cheeks with her thumbs.</p><p>"You know you can trust me, Reggie, you can talk to me about anything." She promises in a low murmur.</p><p> </p><p>"Um... I ha... I had a... I had a really bad nightmare." He struggles to get the words out, meeting Julie's now also wet eyes. "Or I guess um, more like a memory?"</p><p> </p><p>"Reggie, what kind of memory? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it I won't force you." Julie strokes his cheeks gently, causing Reggie to lean into her touch, seeking the comfort that it gives.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom and dad used to fight a lot, but things didn't start to get violent until..." Reggie shook his head, tears threatening to pour from his eyes again. "Uh, not until I found out I was leaving school to be in a band. I remember distinctly, mom saying that I was just going to be another deadbeat just like my dad." He admitted shakily.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Reggie, I'm so sorry," Julie says, pulling him into a hug. Laying her head on his shoulder, she looks up at him, a soft smile on her lips. "Want to lay down and watch some Star Wars while we cuddle?"</p><p> </p><p>Reggie smiles down at her, giving her a small nod. "You have such amazing ideas." He says, pulling Julie over to her bed. Reggie settled in on one side of her bed, waiting for her to set up the movie on her laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Julie hops on the bed, sliding over to Reggie, getting in the little spoon position. Reggie wraps his arms around her, pulling her firmly against his chest, letting his face rest in between her shoulder and neck.</p><p> </p><p>After an hour passes, Reggie starts to feel better, enjoying the company and affection Julie was so willing to give. "I'm so glad you are home." He speaks softly, not realizing that his breath is ghosting over Julie's skin.</p><p> </p><p>He feels Julie tense up in his arms, not understanding what happened. "Julie, what's wrong?" He asks, and feels Julie shiver against him again, as she feels his breath again.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." Julie answers too quickly, with a bit of a squeak in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Julie, I know you're lying, what's going on?" He asks again, moving his face to look at hers under the glow of the laptop. He notices that her cheeks are flushed, and her pupils are a bit dilated.</p><p> </p><p>He gasps almost inaudibly, leaning back, realizing what those things mean. Biting his lip, he decides to do an experiment of sorts, just to see if her reaction really does mean what he thinks it does.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie slowly brings his hand down to rest on Julie's hip, caressing the little piece of skin that's poking out between her shirt and pants. He feels Julie shutter in his arms, in her body pressing against him in the most delicious way. She probably doesn't even realize that she's pressing against him like this, but all he knows is she definitely is turned on, and it's definitely because of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Julie, is this okay?" He asks softly, letting his lips touch her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Reggie, please." She begs him, he doesn't know what she's begging for but Goddammit if he doesn't want to give it to her, whatever it is.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you need, Jules?" Reggie asks, pressing his hips against her ass, showing her he's as into this as she is.</p><p> </p><p>"Reggie, touch me." She begs again, pushing back against his hips, grinding into him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, Jules, anything. Anything you want." Reggie promises, pressing kisses against her neck, while the hand that was caressing at that little strip of skin slips under her waistband, sliding down until he feels the warm wetness of Julie's opening.</p><p> </p><p>"Inside you or your clit, Jules?" Reggie asks, wanting to make it as good for her as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Either, both. Just please, do something." Julie moans, letting her head fall back against Reggie's shoulder, feeling the rough leather against her sensitive neck.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie chuckles softly into her skin, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach. He slides his finger slowly into her, feeling her tight hole clenching aground him. He moves his thumb up to gently circle her clit as he slides his middle finger in and out of her, feeling her get wetter and more relaxed. "More?"</p><p> </p><p>Julie doesn't even have to speak, she just nods, a broken moan fighting its way out of her throat.</p><p>Reggie pulls his finger out, before pressing two back in.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that good, baby?" He asks, not even realizing what he called her until Julie clenches around him and moans yes.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." He groans, nipping at her shoulder lightly. "You like it when I call you baby, Jules?"</p><p>"Mhm, please don't stop."</p><p> </p><p>Julie reaches between their bodies, palming gently at the bulge in Reggie's jeans.</p><p> </p><p>They lay there, rubbing each other off while the end credits of Star Wars play in the background.</p><p> </p><p>A soft sigh leaves Julie when she comes, clenching tight around Reggie's fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Even in her orgasm haze, she's stroking him. She moves her hand, reaching into his jeans, pulling his cock out. She starts stroking him again, paying special attention to the very sensitive head, pulling whines and whimpers out of the bassist.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take long for Reggie to come, bucking gently against her, holding her firmly against his chest. "Mm, thank you, Julie, I feel so much better." He says with a laugh in his voice, pulling her blankets up over them. She giggles, smacking Reggie playfully in the chest. He grabs her hand, holding it there, leaning over, giving her a gentle kiss, right on her mouth. "Really though, thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"Any time, Reggie." She murmurs, cuddling into his arms, ready to sleep again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friends Don't Kiss Me Like You Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reggie asks Julie about the new development in their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for the people who were hoping for more</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days later, Reggie and Julie haven't talked about what they'd done yet, leaving Reggie confused. He is sitting on the leather couch, playing a tune on his bass while he thinks about Julie, stressing about the situation, even though she hasn't been acting any different with him.</p><p>"Get a grip, man." Reggie scolds himself pushing up off the couch, putting his bass down.</p><p> </p><p>He poofs up to Julie's room, knocking and waiting a moment for her to answer the door.</p><p>She opens the door, giving Reggie a smile, opening the door wider. "Come on in."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Jules, I just wanted to talk." He says, laying on Julie's bed like he did that night.</p><p> </p><p>Julie's smile grows, watching Reggie get comfortable on her bed. "Yeah, of course. Whatever you need."</p><p> </p><p>"So basically, I've been wondering," He sighs, gesturing for Julie to lay down next to him. "Jeez Jules, come here, you're making me anxious."</p><p> </p><p>Julie moves to lay down next to him, facing him this time. "Okay, what are you wondering?" She says with a laugh in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie smiles at her, bringing his hand up to tuck a curl behind her ear. "What are we doing, Jules?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Julie asks, a blush high on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie raises an eyebrow at her, feeling the heat of her cheek against his hand. "Come on, Jules, we don't lie to each other."</p><p> </p><p>Julie leans forward, resting her head on Reggie's arm. "We're just friends who help each other out, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Reggie smirks at her playfully, pulling her closer to him. "I think I could use some help from my friend, Jules."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? What kind of help?" Julie asks, a knowing look replacing her smile.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie pulls her face to his, kissing her gently. "You know what kind of help I need, baby." He murmurs against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Julie gasps against his mouth, not expecting the immediate change in Reggie. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her as she presses her lips against his again, running her tongue over his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie opens his mouth with a groan, granting her tongue entrance. They make out for a bit before Reggie reaches around to cup her ass, pressing her against the obvious bulge in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel that, baby? That's how bad I want you right now.” Reggie says, leaning back to see the reaction his words had Julie. When he sees that her pupils are dilated and she's panting, he can tell just how bad she wants it to.  </p><p> </p><p>“Please Reggie, do something. I need it so bad. I haven't been able to stop thinking about last time.” She admits, trying to hide her face in his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don't hide. If it makes you feel any better,” He lets out a nervous laugh. “ I also haven't been able to stop thinking about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie looks up at him, a soft smile on her lips. “Honestly that does make me feel better. You always do, you just seem to know just what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>Reggie cups her face, pulling her close, kissing her forehead softly. “I just want to take care of you. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Reggie, I want to try something,” Julie says, a blush high on her cheeks. “And I trust you won't hurt me while you do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, baby?” Reggie asks, pressing kisses to her collarbone, making her gasp and moan quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Reggie… will you, um, will you be my first?” She asks nervously, hoping she's not taking it too far.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie lets out a loud moan, dropping his head to her shoulder again. “Fuck Julie, you have no idea how much I want to do that. If this is really what you want, I will give it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>He lifts his head to check for clear confirmation, a smile breaking through at her frantic nodding. “Whatever the lady desires.” He uses a posh British accent, making Julie giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you, kind sir.” She replies, in a British accent, but it's absolutely terrible.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie snorts, hearing her version of the accent. “Well, It's nice to know we can be in a more serious situation and still be able to laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's kind of what I signed up for, doing this with you, and I wouldn't have it any other way.” She says, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, causing ghostbumps to rise on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I take your clothes off?” He asks her, moving his hands to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. His fingertips graze the sensitive skin just above her jeans, making her gasp softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please.” She lifts her arms above her head, making it easier for Reggie to slip her shirt over her head, tossing it somewhere in the room, not really caring.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, Jules. Look at you.” He says in an almost worshipful tone, running his hands over her bra covered chest. “God, you're so beautiful. Let's get this off so I can have a taste.” He says more to himself than to her, reaching around and honestly struggling a little bit to undo the clip of her bra.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally gets the clasp undone, he tosses the bra, immediately looking down at the soft skin of her chest. He bends his head down, licking one of her hard nipples, groaning at the little moan that leaves her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensitive?” He asks, looking up at her for a reaction. When she nods, he lowers his mouth back down, this time closing around the stiff peak of her nipple and sucking.</p><p> </p><p>A loud moan shoots out of her, and in that moment Reggie is so damn happy that Carlos and Ray are both out. He doesn't think he's ever been this hard in his life, and he hasn't even gotten her pants off yet.</p><p> </p><p>He starts making his way down her body, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to her jeans. He looks up, making eye contact with her while he undoes her pants, and pushes them down her legs.</p><p> </p><p>The look she's giving him, he swears it could literally start a fire. “You look so good, baby.” He compliments her, pressing a kiss against her newly exposed thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Reggie.” She stops him from going any further, pressing a hand to his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking that she’s changed her mind, and has decided she isn't ready, he starts to back off. “It's okay Jules, we don't need to do this if you don't want to.” He speaks softly, bending down to pick up her pants which he’d dropped at the foot of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, no, I don’t want you to stop.” She sits up abruptly, grabbing for him. He drops her pants again, giving her his hand, and a confused look. “I just wanted you to take off some of your clothes, I'm almost naked and you're still fully clothed.” She explains, pulling him back onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay. Yeah, I can do that.” He says with a nervous chuckle, pulling his leather jacket off and tossing it over near the door.</p><p> </p><p>Julie grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, messing up his hair, making him look more dishevelled than he was before. She dropped his shirt onto the bed, moving down to work on his pants. She undoes his belt and fly, tugging his pants from his body. Looking up to check out his body, she lets out a gasp, not expecting to find Reggie completely naked on her bed, and so hard it hurts.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not big on underwear, I find it constraining.” He explains, flushing red and rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Julie licks her lips, climbing back onto the bed and into his lap, and running her hands up and down his body.</p><p> </p><p>“That's more like it. If you want to take my panties off now, you can.” She says, grinding directly onto his hard cock, and he can literally feel the wet patch against him.</p><p> </p><p>“God, yes.” He rolls them over so he’s on top of her, moving back down in between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up at the newly exposed skin, he lets out a hoarse moan, dropping his head to her thigh. “Fuck, baby.” He looks back up at her, his glazed-over eyes full of lust. “Can I go down on you?” He looks almost desperate for it, like he's starving and this is the one thing he craves.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” She lays back, spreading her legs wide for him, watching with intense focus as he lowers his body to the bed, face directly in front of her soaking wet pussy.</p><p> </p><p>He slides his hand up her thigh, moving it to graze his thumb over her clit, and her reaction is almost instantaneous, almost like that little touch sent a jolt straight through her. He moves his face closer, letting her get used to his breath against her heated folds before replacing his thumb with his mouth, sucking the little nub gently. He looks up to make eye contact with her, catching every moan, gasp, and sigh that leaves her mouth. He moves his fingers down to her hole, pressing them into her gently, moaning against her skin, causing her to gasp at the slight vibration on her clit.</p><p> </p><p>He spends almost ten minutes licking and sucking on her, and fingering her open, making her cum twice, before she starts getting impatient. “Reggie, I want you in me. Please.” Julie begs, tilting her hips away from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t have to ask me twice.” He comments, wiping her juices from his mouth with the back of his hand. “How do you want to do this?” He asks, moving to lay down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be on top.” She decides, moving to straddle Reggie's hips. They both gasp at the sensation of her slick opening against his cock. He bucks against her at the feeling, wanting so badly to feel more.</p><p> </p><p>Julie moves her hand between their bodies, lining up his cock at her entrance, and slowly sinks down onto him. Reggie’s head hits the pillow, his eyes and jaw clenching shut, a sharp intake of breath the only sound leaving his mouth as his hands move to grip her hips, fighting the urge to thrust up into her, giving her time to get used to having him inside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa.” Julie gasps, rocking against him once to test out the sensation. “Oh fuck.” She moans, continuing the motion but quickly increasing the speed.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie’s eyes pop open at the feeling of her fully riding him so soon after taking him in her, groaning as her walls start to flutter around him already. “Close already, baby?” He asks, moving his hips with hers, his grip on her hips loosening.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm.” She whimpers, nodding erratically, moving her hands to grip tightly at his shoulders. “You feel so good.” She starts bouncing up and down on him, the feeling getting more and more intense before she lets out a choked moan, her pussy gripping him so tight, he almost cums too. Almost. (It has been 25 years, give a guy a break) But, he holds back his orgasm, not wanting this to end yet either.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to hold herself up, Julie collapses onto his chest. Reggie wraps his arms around her, rolling them over so he's on top. “If you want to stop, like if it feels too sensitive to keep going, I don't mind.” He offers, running his fingers through her hair with one hand and cupping her cheek with the other, caressing her soft, flushed skin with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Julie's eyes open slowly, smiling softly up at him, nuzzling into his hand. “If you just come up here, I’ll get you off, then we can cuddle.” She offers, patting the bed near her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Julie, you don't have to do that.” He speaks softly to her, pressing a kiss to her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I don't have to, but I want to, only if you want to though.” She grins over at him as he slips out of her, and moves to kneel next to her head.</p><p> </p><p>She wraps her hand around his cock, rubbing up and down his shaft. Her tongue pokes out, licking at the head hesitantly. When she hears him moan, all hesitation leaves her mind as she wraps her lips around the head of his cock and sucks. It takes about five minutes of constant stimulation for Reggie to get close to cumming. “Jules, baby, I’m gonna cum.” He warns her, pulling back from her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>To his shock and awe, she grabs his thighs, making it so he can't withdraw from her mouth, shooting his cum directly on her tongue. She dropped her hands, letting him pull out of her mouth, one of her hands going to cover her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Julie, I won't be offended if you spit it out.” He says, looking down at her with a soft smile full of adoration. She surprises him again, swallowing it all. “Jesus fuck.” He curses, laying down next to her, not having the strength or mental capacity to hold himself up any longer.</p><p> </p><p>“So you said something about cuddling. Is that still on the table, Jules?” He asks, holding his arms spread open in invitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you're like the best cuddler I know.” She says, cuddling into his arms, and pulling the blanket up over them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, someone might say I am an expert in the art of cuddles, so it makes sense that I'm the best.”  Reggie comments, moving to turn off the lamp before settling in with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Reggie, thank you for being my first.” She yawns, tucking her face into the space between his neck and shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you, Jules.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. He's kinda quiet, but his body ain't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys find out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer I do not own the lyrics to Pierre by Ryn Weaver, nore does Julie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie sits at her mother's piano, fiddling with the keys while she thinks. For the past few months sleeping with Reggie had become the most reliable thing in her life. They are at a point where Reggie can walk into her room and instantly know whether or not they're going to sleep together that day. They just have grown to know each other so well they don't even have to speak to know how the other feels. </p><p><br/>Lost in thought Julie barely realizes that she's playing a tune on the piano that actually sounds quite good.</p><p><br/>She begins humming a melody, and the next thing she knows lyrics are popping into her head. The lyrics flow out of Julie's mouth so easily.</p><p> </p><p>"I found me a lover who could play the bass. He's kinda quiet, but his body ain't.</p><p><br/>Spend the days dreaming and the nights awake, doin' things we know we shouldn't do, 'cause I wouldn't be with you.</p><p><br/>Says he can't believe he found me, wraps his arms around me."</p><p><br/>Julie is so lost in the song that she doesn't even realize that the boys poofed in.</p><p>Reggie's cheeks flush red, knowing damn well that song is for him. </p><p> </p><p>Alex looks at Reggie, then Julie, then back to Reggie, giving him a knowing look.</p><p><br/>Luke pays no attention to the bassist or drummer, keeping his eyes locked on Julie as she plays. The guitarist walks up to the piano, placing both hands on the top. </p><p><br/>"That was awesome, Jules. Can I help?" He asks, jumping slightly like an excited puppy.<br/>Julie startles, not expecting to hear Luke's voice. "Uh, sorry Luke. This isn't really anything for our band." She explains, looking up at him. Her eyes got wider as she instinctively met Reggie's eyes. </p><p><br/>"Ah, Reggie, Alex. You're here too." She says, her voice getting higher with anxiety.</p><p><br/>Reggie smiles at her as he walks closer. "Yup, we sure are." He leans on the piano next to Luke.</p><p>"I really like those lyrics, Julie." He comments playfully, biting his lip as he locks eyes with her again.</p><p><br/>She lets out a choked laugh, shaking her head at him. “Yeah, thought you would.” She looks down and fiddles with her sleeves for a moment before locking eyes with him again. “Should we tell them about us?” She mouths to him subtly. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie takes a moment to think, then nods at her in confirmation. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so that song was about Reggie, Alex already figured it out I’m sure, but yeah. We’ve been something for a few months now.” She explains, keeping her eyes on Reggie, not quite wanting to see the other boys' reactions. </p><p> </p><p>“When you say you’re something, what does that mean?” Luke asks, looking like a confused puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what Julie is trying to say is, we’ve been having casual sex for the past few months,” Reggie explains bluntly. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Jesus Reggie, why’d you have to say it like that?” Julie asks, hiding her face in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s the truth.” Reggie shrugs, moving around the piano to pull Julie’s hands away from her face. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t be embarrassed.” He frowns, backing up slightly. “Unless are you embarrassed by me?” He asks, full of insecurity. </p><p> </p><p>“No, of course, I’m not.” She says, getting up and following him. She pulls Reggie into her arms, giving his forehead a kiss. “Who would ever be embarrassed by being with you?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke tilts his head, scratching his chin slightly. “Right, so it’s casual? Like friends with benefits?” </p><p> </p><p>Alex shoots him an incredulous look, shaking his head. “Honestly, it doesn’t look that casual to me, just saying.” </p><p> </p><p>Julie sighs, pulling back from Reggie to look at the others. “We are friends to take care of each other, you know, intimately.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cool,” Luke says, grabbing his guitar. “Now about that killer song.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>